Visiting Julia Hoffman
by TheLestrangeGirls
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, Mrs. Lovett, Marla Singer... They all have their problems. So why not getting help from Dr. Julia Hoffman? A multi-crossover with many characters played by Helena Bonham Carter.


**Hey guys,**

**we are TWO crazy people who had the idea to write this fanfic one night... You might already know us, our normal accounts are ****_MrsHBCLestrange_**** and ****_KathyLovettLestrange. _****If you don't know us already, then go and check our other fanfics out :p**

**All right, this will be a fanfic about some characters who are played by (our favourite actress) Helena Bonham Carter. You'll find for example Bellatrix Lestrange or Mrs. Lovett ;) As they all are quite insane, they go to visit Dr. Julia Hoffman... Maybe they can actually get help from her? Who knows.**

**Yes, we KNOW that some things are definitely wrong, but it's a fanfic, so everything is allowed :p**

**WARNING: It might get kind of OOC... But we promise that it'll be funny :)**

**So here is our first chapter and we really hope that you like it!**

**xxx MrsHBCLestrange and KathyLovettLestrange**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters you will find here. We only own a really crazy imagination :)**

* * *

Bellatrix bowed her head, her hands were shaking a bit, while facing the most powerful wizard of the world. Yes, she knew exactly how she was feeling when the eyes of the Dark Lord looked at the bright witch. She would do everything for him. Everything.

"Well done, Bellatrix." The cold voice gave her shivers which were crawling through her body. She raised her head.

"You can go now, no, wait, do you want to get Severus for me? I need to talk to him."

"Anything you say, My Lord", Bellatrix answered. She stood up and walked over the green grass which was covered with leaves from the big tree above them to get Severus Snape for her master. Her master.

She didn't mean much to him, no, she meant nothing to him. Nothing, worthless, without a value.

So why was she serving him, why was she so faithful? The answer was simple. She loved him. Why? Why did she love a man who was so heartless and cold? She didn't know.

Every day it got harder for her to handle it.

_It was a warm day in summer, when they were children. The sun was shining bright on the heads of the two children, both students in Hogwarts._

"_Pff, it's so hot here", the young boy said, "maybe we can sit under a tree, in the shadows, it will be a lot cooler there."_

_The pure-blood girl nodded in response. _

_The children walked to the large apple tree, which was standing on the edge of the meadow. In fact it was much cooler there. They put off their jackets and laid them under the tree._

_A soft breeze played with the black, curly hair of the young witch. The girl laughed when a lock of her hair got blown in the face of the young wizard. He grinned. They put off their shoes and laid down on the dark green and black jackets. _

"_Tom?", the girl asked. _

"_Yes Bella", the boy answered._

"_Well, I was wondering, do you like somebody?"_

_The boy raised an eyebrow. "Like? I don't totally get what you mean."_

_The girl sighed. "Do you... Do you like somebody. Not a boy... A girl..."_

_A small smile appeared on the pale face of the young wizard. _

"_No Bella, not in that way."_

"_Oh..." The heart of the girl just broke a little._

_The boy smiled again. "Why do you ask that, Bella?"_

"_It was just a question... Never mind.2_

"_And that was just an answer, and people often lie when they answer on someone's questions."_

_The girl raised her head in an angle that she could look into the eyes of the boy._

"_Yes, I do, Bella, but I'm not sure in which way..."_

_The young witch leaned a bit forward._

"_Well, maybe it's time to find it out then", she said softly. _

"_Yeah, maybe..." The boy closed his eyes and leaned forward, fireworks were exploding when the lips of the bright wizard and witch touched each others. They could feel the warmth flowing through their bodies. _

_It was a very shy kiss, but at least he really kissed her. He had finally kissed those cherry lips. _

_She loved him, but then the time came in which he tasted the flavour of power, he went over to the dark side. The time in which he became the darkest of all wizards. The Dark Lord._

And there she was now, still loving him. Still loving the boy who once had kissed her under the apple tree on that hot summer day. But there was nothing left of her Tom. Only that foolish man who was infected by the taste of power, and obsessed with a stupid little boy...

"Ughh", Bella whispered quietly.

"Severus? The Dark Lord wants to talk to you." The wizard with black hair, which he seemed to haven't washed in ages, looked up to the witch.

"Okay, thank you Bella." Then he walked away.

What should she do now? Her master didn't need her. Not at the moment at least.

Bella walked until she reached the streets of London. Muggles. She hated them. But so nobody would expect her to be there... And at the moment she definitely needed time for herself.

A little boy whispered something in the ear of his mother while pointing at Bella's cloak. The woman looked anxious to her. "No darling, that isn't a ghost. I think it's a gothic, but I'm not sure, come on, we have to hurry."

And she quickly walked away with her child.

Bella grumbled, she would have given a lot of money if she could cruciate them, but if she used the spell, people would hear the woman. And the deatheaters would hear her too... And they would ask what she did on the streets of London with all the muggles. So she took a deep breath and waited until the woman and the boy had disappeared. Then she continued walking, until she saw a woman and a man. Walking, hand in hand, while they kissed each other softly.

Bella felt the tears in her eyes. And she knew they would soon stream down her cheeks.

Slightly shivering, she let her body sink down on the ground and leaned against a wall.

Behind the wall was a woman, she was kneading the dough she always used for her pies, until she heard something. Soft sobs came from outside. The woman clapped in her hands, so the flour would go off. Then she hurried to the door of her shop. Almost falling over her dress, she did open the door and walked outside, searching for a crying woman.

Bella's body was shaking from the sobs, she couldn't help it. Suddenly she heard some quick footsteps walking on the street when they abruptly stopped in front of her.

"Oh dear, what are you doing here?", a soft voice talked to her. Bella slowly raised her head. Her eyes were red from crying and her whole body was shaking. The woman looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"Come darling, don't look at me like that. I am not a monster. Come with me, I'll give you some gin, you definitely will feel better then." The woman breached for her hand. Bellatrix grabbed the hand of the woman. Together with the strange woman she stumbled to the pie-shop.

"There you go darling", the woman said when Bellatrix let herself sink on a big sofa, which was standing in the small room behind the shop.

"I'll get you some gin." The woman walked to a cupboard which was hanging on the wall and when she opened it, Bella saw that it was full of bottles.

A drink didn't sound bad. Bella even didn't care that the strange woman was a muggle. She was definitely nicer than her master, so... Why not. A short moment later she came back to Bella and gave her a beaker filled with gin.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself." The woman sat down next to Bella. "I'm Nellie Lovett."

"Bellatrix… Lestrange", Bella muttered.

"Now, dear. What happened that you were crying so hard on the street?", Nellie asked softly. Bella tightened the grip of her fingers around the gin. She didn't know what it was, but something made her trust this muggle. Maybe she was going to be the first person who could understand the pain in the heart of Bellatrix?

* * *

**So, what do you think about this?**

**Would you like to read more? Please give us some reviews... otherwise we'll cruciate you. Okay no, we won't ^-^ But it would be very nice of you though. :)**


End file.
